


Selcouth

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, During P5 Canon, Elizabeth is the canon attendant for this universe, F/F, Post-The Answer, background Phantom Thieves shenanigans, very background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: Definition:unfamiliar, rare, strange, and yet wonderfulorAigis sees Kotone everywhere. She wonders if she should keep this to herself...





	Selcouth

**Author's Note:**

> An anon asked for [#29](https://memoriesofyourdread.tumblr.com/post/188021587925/writing-challenge-prompt-list) on this list for Aigis/Kotone. I got a little carried away, as per usual. I tried something new. Tell me what you think?

**S**he see her face in the crowd sometimes. It makes her wonder if there's a malfunction, but Aigis has a feeling that asking Fuuka or Mitsuru will end poorly. Pity is something she's learned that she does not appreciate. It hurts more coming from such close companions, so she keeps the sightings to herself.

It's unfamiliar, keeping something affecting her so much to herself, but pity aside, she doesn't want to worry them. Aigis knows the dead don't walk with the living. It's not the way of the world, and yet... She's so sure her optic sensors aren't playing tricks on her.

Sometimes, Aigis indulges and pushes through the crowd when she see her. It's only a moment, but Aigis almost brushes her fingertips against her back before she disappears, as if she was never there. It's unnerving, reminding Aigis of chasing phantoms in the Abyss of Time. It's hard to put it behind her, but she soldiers on.

* * *

**E**very time she thinks she's seen Kotone, that night she dreams of her. Sometimes, Aigis sits with her head in her lap, petting Kotone's soft hair as she fades away. Aigis knows these dreams well, because in them, Kotone wakes up. It's not how reality played out, but Aigis enjoys Kotone's soft touch as she smiles and pulls her down for even softer kisses.

This kisses always wake her from her dreams, and Aigis almost wishes she didn't know the feeling of waking up with tears sliding down her cheeks. She tells herself that it's better not to linger on kisses she'll never enjoy again. It doesn't work, but Aigis is determined to live. Kotone would want her to.

* * *

**L**ove. Over the years, Aigis has learned so many different type of love. Kotone had shown her first love, a bittersweet one. All the members of S.E.E.S. have shown her something different. Yukari and Mitsuru's soft understanding of each other built over time. Akihiko and Shinjiro's strange tension with private, tender moments between them. Junpei's unwavering faith and commitment to Chidori.

It makes Aigis wonders why her love for Kotone is still so strong, after so long. “You don't forget first loves, Aigis,” Yukari tells her solemnly. “It's okay to still love those who have passed. You can live life for them, but don't let it drag you down.”

Aigis remembers Yukari knows something about still loving those who have passed on and not twisting that remembrance. Her father, the memory had been twisted for Yukari for much of that year they lived together in the dorms. Yukari hasn't let that be the end of it; she remembers her father as he was and lives on.

It's something Aigis wishes she were better at herself.

* * *

**C**ollecting things that remind her of Kotone is a new habit. Sometimes, Aigis sees a scarf in a shop or some hair pins, and she buys them. Her collection fits in a box that used to house rounds of ammunition, so no one pokes through it. It's almost full of bits and baubles collected over the years, and it makes her smile when she adds something else she's sure Kotone would love.

It's rare that she see Kotone in the streets now, but Aigis does see her whenever she finds something to add her collection. Instead of the melancholy of not being able to reach her, Aigis finds a sort of peace in the phantoms of Kotone she sees before purchasing those precious items.

Maybe the others would find it strange, so Aigis decides not to tell them. It's something between her and the memory of her first love.

* * *

**O**ver time, Aigis begins to see Kotone with alarming regularity while scouting Tokyo. Mitsuru had asked her and several other Shadow Operatives to find out more about the Phantom Thieves and the strange spikes in shadow activity in the city.

_Maybe it's time to tell the other about this..._ Aigis contemplates as she sees a group of teens sneaking around then disappearing with a few taps on their phones. Kotone smiles and shakes her head before disappearing, much like the teens had.

Aigis makes it her mission to follow these teens, the ones that can only be the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Kotone stops her from following them into the strange portal that appears before they disappear. It's against her better judgment, but even as a figment of her imagination, Aigis trusts Kotone's judgment without doubt.

* * *

**U**nder the circumstances, Aigis wonders if perhaps her belief in a phantom Kotone had been misplaced. The sky has darkened to a deep red, bone structures curve out from the pavement to try and rival the skyscrapers, and no one seems bothered by the rain of blood. It's disconcerting that she can't even contact Mitsuru or Fuuka.

A hand rests on her shoulder, and Aigis spins around, ready to shoot with the guns in her fingertips. “That's one hell of a greeting, Aigis,” Kotone speaks, and Aigis hand drops to her side, her eyes wide.

“...Kotone-san...?” she murmurs.

Kotone giggles softly, moving her hand to Aigis' cheek. “Aigis, I told you, you can drop the -san,” she reprimands her, in her familiar teasing tone.

Aigis leans into the touch instinctively, wanting to believe it to be real. “How are you here?”

“The world is fragile right now,” Kotone explains, gesturing to the strange hellscape of Tokyo around them with her free hand. “I had some help. With how malleable the barriers of life and death are right now, Elizabeth found some loopholes...”

“Elizabeth-san is truly...something,” Aigis states in awe as Kotone laughs.

“You're not wrong,” she agrees as she pulls away, her face straightening into a determined look reminiscent to her game face for expeditions into Tartarus. “But to make this stick and make sure this world doesn't stay this way, I think those Phantom Thieves could use some covert back up. What do you think, Aigis?”

Aigis nods as Kotone takes her hand. “I believe our world needs us,” she agrees. “Let's help these Thieves take back the world.”

* * *

**T**hings settle rather quickly. Kotone and Aigis protect the citizens of Tokyo as the Thieves return and bust their way through the stronghold of a god. Aigis' elation is palpable as she pulls Kotone into a kiss as the world returns to normal around them. Kotone's smile as she pulls away makes Aigis fell as if her circuits are overheating. She tells Kotone so, and this wonderful girl laughs, her head resting against Aigis' shoulder.

“Never change, Aigis,” Kotone tells her as she laces their fingers together.

* * *

**H**er friends are gathered just in the other room. Aigis holds onto Kotone's hand like she might disappear before she can tell the others. Kotone squeezes her hand in reassurance as they push the double doors to the Shadow Operatives operations room, and a momentary hush falls over to the room, but only for a moment.

“Kotomin!”

“Shiomi...”

“Kotone-chan!”

“How did-”

“Shiomi-san!”

“...damn.”

“Kotone, you're here-!”

“Arf arf!”

Aigis gets pulled into the group hug that happens, the shuffle of the ex-S.E.E.S. members crowding around Kotone. No one knows what to make of this miracle or Aigis' mission brief about the situation in Tokyo, but Kotone's smile and tale of her return from her side of it puts most of the team at ease. There's still questions to be answered, but everyone agrees to leave the investigation for another day.

Everyone enjoys the return of their old leader, the celebration happening after the short debrief. Aigis keeps her close, and Kotone gives her sweet kisses in return. They bask in the each other's company as well as the company of their companions at the end of a long journey. For now, it's enough.

**Author's Note:**

> [Cry about Persona with me. I'm always up to chat.](https://memoriesofyourdread.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
